Some water sports involve towing an enthusiast, such as but not limited to a water skier or a wakeboarder, with a boat using a towline coupled at one end to the tow boat and held by the enthusiast at the other end. A towed watersports enthusiast may achieve greater vertical lift when jumping if the towline is mounted relatively high vertically in the tow boat. Various means have been used to provide an elevated attachment point, such as extended pylons and wakeboard towers.
In addition to raising the height of the towline attachment to the tow boat, it has been found that towed watersports enthusiast performance can also be improved by providing a burst of additional speed to the towed watersports enthusiast as he jumps the boat's wake, for example. Typical tow boats cannot deliver such a burst of speed either quickly enough or strongly enough to help boost towed watersports enthusiast performance due to the inertia of the boat.